


You Feel So Seattle

by worse_than_nicotine



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bisexuality, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Multi, Post-Split, Recreational Drug Use, Reunion, Top Ryan Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worse_than_nicotine/pseuds/worse_than_nicotine
Summary: Pete Wentz has a plan. Will it work?
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Sarah Orzechowski/Brendon Urie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	You Feel So Seattle

**Author's Note:**

> Reunion fic. Please read the tags!  
> You might want to listen to the song "Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy in case you don't know it by heart and (re)read the Seattle ryden theory if you don't get the title.  
> I personally just adore it when Pete Wentz appears in ryden! I've been waiting to write this fic for so long and now it's finished.  
> Imagine the nearest future...

Brendon and Pete met in a small cafe. They were sitting for a little less than 5 minutes already and Brendon's fingers were tapping the unsteady rhythm on the table.

"So what are we waiting for again?"

"I told you like a million times, just someone I want you to talk to. It's a surprise, but promise me you won't be mad", Pete smiled that little smile of his, the one he does when he's nervous.

Brendon rolled his eyes and ordered the coffee. 

"There he is!" - Pete jumped with joy and was smiling really wide now, while Brendon had to turn around to see the person approaching. Long legs, leather jacket, a handsome man adjusting the shades at the top of his head.. Is it..

"Ryan?!" "Fuck.." "What the..?" "PETE!"

"Alright boys calm down and listen. I know I never told you what I was planning but you wouldn't agree to this if I did", Wentz raised up his hands in the air begging for forgiveness.

"That's not fair", Brendon seemed angry, even though he half expected something like this to happen. Well, maybe he didn't expect RYAN, but generally someone who he could have issues with.

Ryan sat down and was looking rather confused. “Um.. Hi I guess?”

“Hey, how have you been?”, Pete answered excitedly.

“Fine, thanks. Not up to much recently.”

“Mhm. Brendon are you OK?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what am I doing here.”

“Look, I just thought it would be cool if you guys talked. It’s been so long and I understand that there’s been.. problems. But I have an idea!”

Brendon raised his eyebrows to imitate enthusiasm.

“I want you to work together. I want you to write a song. Just one and I’ll produce it. You don’t even have to meet ever again after this is done, but during the next week hang every day for a few hours and see if you still have a spark.”

“A spark?”

“Yes, B. The spark you used to have, remember?”

Ryan sighed heavily and all eyes were on him now, “Well, I don’t mind.”

“For real?”

“Brendon, give it a chance! Ryan, you are my hero, THANK YOU!”, Wentz rubbed his hands and with a satisfied look stood up from his chair. “I already booked the studio, I’ll send you the details today. I have to go now, but I’ll call tomorrow to make sure you didn't kill each other and found your way there. See ya!”

“I hate him.”

“He didn’t change that much did he?”

The conversation that followed was surprisingly lighthearted and both former band members felt strangely relaxed. None of them thought it would be so easy, to reconnect after all these years, but somehow it came naturally like an old habit.

Monday was sunny and hot, but Ryan was wearing his jacket nonetheless and when at noon Brendon saw him walking into the studio he couldn’t help but smile.

“What are you laughing at?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Seriously, what?”

“Your jacket. It’s hot as fuck out there!”

“I don’t want to get burned, lay off.”

Brendon was smoking, “You want a hit?”

“I don’t know, maybe later.”

“Ok.”

“So how do we do this? Do you wanna see some stuff that I have written or do we start from scratch?”

“When did you write this stuff?”

“Yesterday.”

“For real? Then it technically is from scratch, if it was after we met.”

“It was. Um.. here”, Ryan passed the notebook to Brendon.

“Oh my god, you wrote it on paper?! Oh, man..”

“Fuck you.”

“No, it’s cool, I love it.”

“Just read already.”

“Fine.”

Ryan picked up a guitar from the ones that were prepared for them and started to play random notes just to keep himself busy.

“Wow, your writing has changed a lot!”

“If you don’t like this, it’s not a problem, I wasn’t even putting that much effort in it.”

“No, I actually think we can use it, totally. At least a few lines. As a start.”

By the end of the session they were quite satisfied with themselves and went out on the street chatting like best friends.

“Yeah, I mean we could discuss it over a beer later, no?”

“Uh.. sure, not today though. I’m going out with Sarah and some friends. Sorry, I could invite you, but we had it planned for some time and I don’t.. if they..”

“Really, don’t apologize, I get it.”

“Ok.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Next morning Ryan woke up with a hard-on. Nothing unusual, but then he remembered who he was dreaming about... Brendon. More precisely the memory of Brendon moaning under him and pleading for Ryan to fuck harder. So he instantly decided to take a cold shower. Luckily it helped and in a few minutes he was ready to leave the house.

“Hey, how was the party?”

“Great, thanks. And how was your evening?”

“Uneventful. But I recorded a little tune.”

“Well, that is more than I did.”

“Writing songs at the club might be challenging.”

“Yeah, so.. you wanna show me that tune?”

One hour later things started to become less exciting, when none of them could come up with further ideas.

“You want some?”, Brendon proposed his weed again, “Maybe it’ll help.”

“You know what, I do. It doesn’t seem to work on you though.”

“Oh, I’m smoking a lot, got used to the effects.”

“I can see. I remember when you used to get really horny after just a few hits.”

“Hahaha, yeah, funny.”

Well, “funny” wasn’t the word Ryan would use to describe it, but he simply smiled in response.

“Is it good?”

“Yeah, sure.”

There was a small sofa in the studio, on which they were sitting, it wasn’t very comfortable, but the drug kicked in and after some time Ryan started to feel slightly sleepy. He put his head on Brendon’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Hey man, don’t sleep, we have a song to write!”

“But we don’t have to. We can always tell Pete that the spark isn’t there.”

“Will it be a lie?”

“I don’t know, I’d have to test it.”

“Test it? How?”

Ryan turned his head a little and kissed Brendon’s neck. Brendon pushed him away immediately as if he got burned by a fire.  
“What are you doing?”

“Testing”, Ryan started to laugh uncontrollably, but his subject was mad.

Brendon grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up, “Don’t ever do this again! It’s not the fucking 2007. I’m not going down this road with you, hear me? I’ve had enough the first time!”

Ryan caught Brendon’s wrists, dragged him to the side and pushed against the wall, "Now have you? You seem needy. Making a scene like an unsatisfied whore..."

Brendon made a sound which best can be described as growling and tried to set himself free, but Ryan was holding him tightly pressing his knee higher between Brendon's legs.

"Fuck, Ryan, stop, I'm married."

"I don't care", Ryan whispered this to Brendon's ear and then took a step back. Brendon stormed out of the studio not saying a word.

When Ryan got back home he texted "I'm sorry", but the next day none of them showed up.

Wednesday evening Brendon was jerking off in the shower thinking about that incident and how it could have ended if he didn’t resist. How Ryan would turn him around and suck on his neck while rubbing the semi hard dick against his bottom. How impossible it would be for them to be quiet. How Ryan would say: “Yeah, sing for me, good boy...” It used to be their kink, something that has never failed to push both over the edge... Though it's not like it happened even that often, maybe a couple times. When Brendon finished and got out of the bathroom he saw that he missed a few calls from Pete Wentz, but when he tried to call back the number was busy.

“Hello.”

“Ryan, thank god you answered, the guy from the studio told me that you didn’t come. I mean, it’s not a big deal if you wanted to take a break, but did something particular happen?”

“Yeah, hi Pete, I think I messed up. I… did something stupid, then kind of apologized but it didn’t help.”

“Ok, so if I talk to Brendon and persuade him to come tomorrow, will you be there?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, that’s good then. I’ll text you later. Don’t worry.”

“Dude, what the hell?!”

“Yeah, well, it’s nice to see you too”, Brendon closed the door behind Pete and with a wave of his hand invited the guest to the living room.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I was occupied with something.. Mom!"

"Sarah's not home? What happened yesterday?"

Brendon took a sip of his beer and looked Pete in the eyes without saying anything.

"No way, you didn't!"

"Of course we didn't! Who do you think I am?... It was weed. I thought it'll boost his creativity."

"Alright, I talked to Ryan, he's sorry, ok? Can you please come back to the studio tomorrow?"

"I don't know what do you expect from us!"

"A song. Will you be there?"

"Just to make you happy."

Thursday afternoon Brendon and Ryan bumped into each other near the entrance. They silently got inside and began to try out the instruments. 

Ryan knew it will be awkward, but he was determined to talk, "If you want to tell me something, do it. We won't compose anything together without communicating."

Brendon pretended not to hear and continued to play on the keyboard. Ryan walked closer, leaned forward and lifted his chin with a finger.

"Why are you here, hm? If you don't want to talk to me just tell Pete to call off this experiment.. or whatever it is and that's it. Do you wanna know what I think? I think you still want me. I think that you want me so bad you can't resist your desires."

"Shut up." 

"Hahaha, so it's true. You love Sarah, I believe it, but does she know that you need this? To be fingered, to be spanked.. And what about sucking cock? Are there any plastic ones you like?" 

"Shut up!", Brendon pushed away Ryan's hand and stood up. 

"Ok, I will. Just one more thing. I meant it when I said that I don't care if you're married. If you'd let me I'd thrust into you and fuck your brains out anytime."

"And that's your fucking problem, don't you get it? You don't care. About anything, or anyone.. When I was falling for you, all you wanted was to roll with it without consequences. You tell people your little love stories, but you have no idea what it means to love another person."

"And you think you know me?" 

"Actually yes, I do."

"Then you should write this song about how you feel, it won't be the first one."

"We write it together and it's far from being finished. There's plenty to do for us both."

When Brendon got back home he found Sarah by the computer.

"Hey, baby, whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, just answering some emails", Sarah returned Brendon's kiss and smiled. 

"God, you are beautiful. Do you want to go out?" 

"Um, what about some wine and pizza at home? We could even watch a movie. When was the last time we did it?"

"Ok."

After the movie has ended they were making out on the sofa. Brendon was kissing his wife passionately but gently. They decided to move to the bedroom and started to undress each other slowly. When Sarah unzipped Brendon's pants he asked: "Can we try something else?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" 

"Can you finger me?" 

"Yeah. I thought when we tried it before you said you didn't like it." 

"But we can try again." 

"Alright."

Ryan went out that night with his friends. There was a girl, who was sitting alone at the bar and she was very pretty. Ryan was talking to her the whole evening and then asked if she wanted to come back to his, but the girl just gave him her number and disappeared. The barman approached him, "Your lucky numbers?"

Ryan looked up and answered with a smile "Not so lucky, I was hoping she'll stay." 

"Maybe next time. Can I get you something?" 

"Yeah. An old fashioned." 

"This one's on the house."

"Why?"

"Because I think you're cute? And I'll be off my shift in 30?"

An hour later Ryan was undressing him in bed. The barman was slender and handsome, so it was easy to like him. He asked: “So do you have any kinks? I hope it’s not your first time!”

“Ha, no.. I mean.. not the first time. And kinks.. it depends on the person I guess.”

“Let’s find out.”

On Friday Brendon was late, “Sorry, got stuck in traffic.”

Ryan shrugged, “I think I got the second verse”, and began to play and sing right away.

When he finished Brendon was in shock, it sounded so intimate, so honest, simply stunning.

“Are you sure? Do you realise what amount of rumours we’ll have to comment on when this will be out?”

“It never bothered you before and I just write what I want.”

“Yeah, but..”

“You have something better?”

“I don’t.”

“So let’s just get it over with, release this freaking song and go on with our lives. Yes, there will be rumours and there will be pressure, but art is art, you don’t have to explain it. Not to public, nor to your wife.”

Pete Wentz fell in love with the song the first time he heard it and by the end of the weekend the recording was done.

“So did you guys enjoy it? Should we make a full album?”

“Are you insane?”, Brendon and Ryan said this in unison and Pete burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
